moviesfandomcom-20200222-history
Isn't It Romantic (2019)
}}Isn't It Romantic is a 2019 American-Australian satirical fantasy comedy film directed by Todd Strauss-Schulson and written by Erin Cardillo, Dana Fox, and Katie Silberman. The film stars Rebel Wilson, Liam Hemsworth, Adam DeVine, and Priyanka Chopra, and follows a woman who, after getting hit on the head, wakes up in a world where everything around her plays out like a romantic comedy film. The film is scheduled to be released in the United States on February 13, 2019, by Warner Bros. Pictures and international outside United States and Canada on Netflix on February 28, 2019. Premise For a long time, Natalie, an Australian architect living in New York City, had always believed that what she had seen in rom-coms is all fantasy. But after thwarting a mugger at a subway station only to be knocked out while fleeing, Natalie wakes up and discovers that she is self-aware of her existence in a "PG-13 Universe" and must escape every cliché in order to finally fall in love and achieve the happily ever after that will bring her back to reality. Cast *Rebel Wilson as Natalie, an Australian architect living in New York. *Liam Hemsworth as Blake, a client and one of two love interests in Natalie’s life. *Adam DeVine as Josh, Natalie’s best friend and one of two love interests in Natalie’s life. *Priyanka Chopra as Isabella, a yoga ambassador. *Betty Gilpin as Whitney, Natalie’s assistant and one of her best friends. *Brandon Scott Jones as Donny, Natalie's neighbor and gay sidekick. *Tom Ellis as a doctor. *Jennifer Saunders as Natalie’s mother. Production On May 23, 2016, it was reported that Rebel Wilson would be starring as Natalie in an untitled romantic comedy film by New Line Cinema, from an original script by Erin Cardillo and rewrite by Dana Fox and Katie Silberman, while producers would be Todd Garner, Grant Scharbo, and Gina Matthews. On March 22, 2017, Todd Strauss-Schulson was hired to direct the film, titled Isn't It Romantic, while it was revealed that a latest draft of the script was done by Paula Pell. On May 10, Adam DeVine, who previously co-starred with Wilson in the first two Pitch Perfect movies, and Liam Hemsworth were cast in the film to play love interests in Natalie's life. Priyanka Chopra was also cast in the film in May. On June 14, 2017, Betty Gilpin was cast in the film to play the Natalie's assistant Whitney, and one of her best friends. Principal photography on the film began on July 10, 2017, in New York City. Release Isn't It Romantic is scheduled to be released in the United States on February 13, 2019, by Warner Bros. Pictures. On January 30, 2019, it was announced that the film would released internationally on February 28, 2019, by Netflix. Videos External links *''Isn't It Romantic'' on IMDb *''Isn't It Romantic'' on Twitter Category:2019 films Category:2019 in film Category:English-language films Category:Films directed by Todd Strauss-Schulson Category:Films produced by Todd Garner Category:Films produced by Grant Scharbo Category:Films produced by Gina Matthews Category:Screenplays by Erin Cardillo Category:Screenplays by Dana Fox Category:Screenplays by Katie Silberman Category:Films edited by Andrew Marcus Category:Films shot by Simon Duggan Category:Films scored by John Debney Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Bron Creative films Category:Camp Sugar films Category:Broken Road Productions films Category:Warner Bros. Pictures films